White Christmas
by Techno-Poet
Summary: Happy Christmas, everyone! In honor of the holiday season, I wrote my own Christmas story, about what I wish my Christmas Eve had been like last year. : Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own not the Young Wizards series! **

* * *

**White Christmas**

It was the night before Christmas, and I wasn't in bed  
I was sitting awake, with a book to be read.  
My sister was sleeping, and had been for a while  
Going to bed early just wasn't my style.  
It was just after ten, my computer's clock beeped  
At least four more hours before I'd fall asleep.  
I moved my hand slowly, and opened the book  
I started reading the page, but then the house shook…

I sat up with a start; my reading forgot  
The sound that I'd heard was like a gunshot  
I rushed out of my chair, to the window I darted  
To see where the explosion of sound had started.  
And in my backyard, what did I see next?  
There were two kids out there, looking very perplexed.

I dashed outdoors just as quick as I could  
This explanation had better be good.  
How did two teens just jump out of the air?  
I went into the yard, and took special care  
To not make a noise so that I could survey  
The two apparitions looking around in dismay.

"I could have sworn I put the figures in right,"  
The Hispanic boy said, and not with delight.  
"This isn't New York!" the girl rolled her eyes  
"It's Virginia," I said, giving them a surprise.  
They stared for a second, gaped with eyes-wide  
Then they looked at each other, looked back, and sighed.

"I suppose you're wondering what we're doing out here…"  
"No, she's wondering what we did to appear!"  
I watched the two bicker, and started to smile  
"You two must be cold, come in for a while,"  
I said and they stared, looking quite insecure  
"I've got tea and hot chocolate…" I tempted them more  
They shrugged at each other, and slowly agreed  
I led them into the kitchen, and asked, "Chocolate, or tea?"

A few minutes later, I passed them their cups  
And I couldn't keep quiet, I just had to speak up,  
"Who are you, how'd you get here, is this all just a dream?"  
"I don't think so," the girl said, "It's as real as it seems."  
"But then how did two teens pop right out of thin air?"  
"If we told you," the boy said, "You'd think we're impaired."  
"I bet I know what you are, you're wizards!" I guessed  
The two stared at me, and looked quite impressed.  
"How in the world did you see that? Are you one as well?"  
The boy asked, and I laughed, "I read books; I can tell."  
"That makes sense," the girl laughed, "books are good tools to use,  
And they're chock full of knowledge that you never will lose."

"I think we should go," the boy checked the time  
"We told our parents we'd be home by nine."  
"Have fun then," I wished them, "I hope they won't be too mad."  
"They will be," the girl assured me, "But it won't be that bad."  
We got up from the table, and I walked them outside  
We stood a moment in silence, and then said our goodbyes.  
"Thanks for the hot chocolate," the girl said to me  
"Is there anything we can do; anything that you need?"

I looked down at the grass, brown and dry, and I knew  
What favor I'd ask, what I wished they could do.  
"I haven't had a white Christmas in at least four years;  
I've almost forgotten that it _can_ snow down here."  
The two smiled at each other, and started to rehearse  
Words that weren't in English, but formed gentle verse  
And when they finished their spell, what did I see?  
Flakes like flower petals, coating each blade and tree.  
I laughed happily aloud, and called out with joy  
And gratefully thanked the girl and the boy

"I hope that you don't have any plans in the morning,  
The snow will be deep," the girl gave her warning.  
"No plans," I said, and watched falling snow  
"I hate to ruin the moment, but we've got to go,"  
The boy said, and a book appeared in his arm  
The girl reached for her bracelet and touched a small charm  
They took one careful moment to edit the spell  
To make sure that this time, it all worked out well.  
Then they waved to me, and disappeared from sight  
To the world, I whispered a quiet 'goodnight.'

I headed back inside, and thought to myself,  
Looking with affection at the books on my shelf  
I pulled out my favorite, the cover was worn  
From so much reading, but no pages were torn  
I flipped through the book, 'til I found the right page  
The paper was stained golden yellow with age  
I read the descriptions of the boy and the girl  
Who frequently traveled between planet and world  
Who bent laws of physics, like Scotty never could  
How they didn't do what they're told; they did what they _should_.

Feeling satisfied, I put the book back in its place  
Looked once more out the window, and saw not a trace  
Of what happened out there, except for the snow  
Which was still thickly falling, and casting a glow  
I shut off the light, and lay down my head  
Deciding that it was time to go to bed.  
A few minutes later, as I stopped being awake  
I swore I heard a voice say, "In life's name; for life's sake…"

And what happened that night I guess I'll never know  
About dreams coming true, or the appearance of snow  
But I'll never forget my Christmas that year  
May yours be just as memorable, and filled with good cheer.  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whoever you are!  
(And thanks for reading my story this far!)

* * *

**A/N: The day that I finished writing this story (last Friday), it started snowing in my town. We got over two feet of snow, and were completely snowed in for a few days.  
Where I live, we don't get snow usually until January or February, and even then, we only get about five inches that melt in a few days.  
The snow we got is still sticking around, and is still very deep.  
I guess there are no accidents.**** :)**

******Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! :D**


End file.
